Appley Ever After
by L o g i e l u v s k o g a n
Summary: First Kogan Fic! Anyway its just a short drabble about a Ben and Jerry Ice cream i found...Hope you like it!


Apple-y Ever After 

**Authors note: I went online one day and I could not believe what I saw…a Ben and jerry's ice cream supporting Gay marriage! I totally fainted after I saw itO.O. And this whole fic Is in logan's POV sry Kendall! Anyway this is my first fic and im already babbling on about stupid stuff… Hope you enjoy this, Kogan out!**

**Disclaimer: Sry i forgot to add this i wish i own BTR or the ice cream *sighs dreamily* but i dont *dream crushed so runs to room and cry***

* * *

"Hey Logie? Wanna get some ice cream at the convenience store next to the Palmwoods?" I nodded my head, agreeing to what my boyfriend, Kendall had just said. We hopped of the orange sofa in our crib and hand in hand, we walked out of the Palmwoods.(A/N:their 18 here)

"We're getting ice cream!" Kendall exclaimed like a little child. Sometimes he is just too adorable for his own good. With those big bright green eyes and those pouty lips and those long legs it could make anyone- "Logie? Logie! We're here! What were you thinking about?" Kendall's sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and said "Nothing, just constantly thinking of how adorable you are." He blushed, pink tinting his cheeks. I just loved how I could always make him blush. I grabbed his hand and we made our way into the convenience store, heading to the ice cream section to choose a flavor. In the store, he started to let go of my hand. I didn't know why he did that. "What's wrong Kendall? Do you not want others to know that we are together? Is that it?" I started to get the feeling that I was right and walked away. But, Kendall used his pale and silky hands to grab my hands and whispered "I just don't want our fans to see that you are with an ugly disgusting hideous gross looking fat person like me." He started to fiddle with his fingers, a habit that he does when nervous.

I couldn't believe Kendall said that about himself. Talk about insecurities. He is TOO insecure. "Kenny, listen to me, you are the most beautiful adorable sweet person I have ever seen. You have a heart of gold and you are a perfect original. I can't believe you would say that about yourself. I love you so don't be insecure okay?" Kendall hesitated but nodded his head in the end. In the blink of an eye, he changed the mood by saying "Let's get some ice cream!"

He walked in front of me as I watched his ass every time he moved. I just seriously couldn't wait till we get home, then I could get that little piece of ass on my bed. I don't know what got into me but Kendall can really turn someone horny in a matter of seconds.

When we reached the ice cream section, we went to buy Ben and jerry's ice cream. Kenny loves Ben and jerry's ice cream, especially the flavor Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Today Kendall decided to try a new flavor. "Logie? I wanna try a new flavourrrrrrrrr! How bout this Phi-phis-phish food?" He cocked his head to the side, eyes big and innocent, so adorable. "Anything you like, sweetie" He grinned dimples showing. I looked for other flavours to and something caught my eye. It was called Apple-y Ever After. It was the last one left. I grabbed it and read the description at the back. This ice cream was suppose to be Apple Pie, but to support Gay marriage, they named it Apple-y Ever After. I was shocked that there was actually such a flavor. I decided to buy this ice cream. It officially made my day. "Hey Kennie? Let's buy this okay?" He took the ice cream out of my hands and looked at it. He's curious face soon turned into a understanding smile. "Okay!"

* * *

**4yrs later...**

Today is our anniversary. The day me and Kendall got together. Today is the day I'm going to propose to the cute little blonde that I adore and has taken over my heart. I put the ring into 'it' and headed out of the kitchen. There sat my angel. Blonde hair falling on his forehead, dimples showing as he smiled widely. We weren't doing anything big tonight. Just watching a movie on the couch, maybe some cuddling later. I gave him 'it' and he took the cold object from my hand.

Then he started to eat the ice cream. Yes, the ice cream flavor Apple-y Ever After has been OUR ice cream flavor since we found it 4 years ago. And since on the design of the ice cream tub was a wedding cake with two men on it, coincidentally a blonde and a brunette, I decided to propose to him this way. By putting the ring in the ice cream. I don't know how I did it but I did it. Suddenly, Kendall exclaimed " Logie! There's something in the ice cream!" I smiled knowing it was the ring. He took it out with his bare hands and out came -the ring. Shock over took my soon-to-be fiancé. After that I took the ring from his hands and kneeled down, " Kendall Francis Knight, I have loved you my whole life and have eaten tons of Apple-y Ever After ice cream with you. Will you marry me?" With tears in his eyes, he nodded his head, saying yes millions of time. He hugged me and kissed me harshly, we both battled for dominance but I won of course. Heading to the room, we made love that night. (A/N: I don't think I wanna write smut yet)

* * *

**2 years later…**

"Will you Logan Phillip Mitchell take Kendall Francis Knight as your loving Husband

"I will"

"And do you Kendall Francis Knight take Logan Phillip Mitchell as your loving husband?"

"I…Do"

"You may kiss the groom"

My lips touched Kendall's and like every other time we kissed, sparks flew through me like electricity, butterflies flew in my tummy. We broke the kiss and headed towards James and Carlos. "Hey Jarlos!" we said in unison. "Hey guys! Congrats on your marriage! Why did you call us Jarlos? Anyway, the ice cream is great! What's the flavor called?" "It's called 'Kogan 4eva' "

* * *

**And voila! Finished! It was horrible right? Anyway the ending was stupid…:D Luv you guys and I'll be reallllllllllllllllllllllllly happy if you could review down there THX! **

XOXO


End file.
